A Fallen Hero
by Crippled Wings
Summary: On Hold-War leads to peace. Peace leads to happiness. Peace leads to law and order. Peace leads to the need for no more warriors.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Nintendo does. I garner nothing but fullfillment as an author in writing this._

**Prologue:**

The day was like any other. The sun beat down warm rays of light over the countryside and a cool breeze wafted through the air. The city kept its busy hustle and bustle night and day, as if to underlie the tone of time marching ever forward. A young man sat at the edge of the city's temple and watched as the people, his people, moved on with daily life. A small flower from a nearby tree floated down to his shoulder, landing there with a soft touch. The young man gently plucked it from its place and held it out to view. It was commonplace for most people to just dismiss this as a simple occurrence and brush the flower aside, but to this young man it meant so very much more.

A small sigh escaped his lips as he looked at the flowers simple beauty. Its soft white petals, vibrant and bold, spoke of the one thing that was now prevalent in the world that he had fought so hard to achieve: Peace. Peace now reigned over this country after the terrible battle that only a select few people remembered. One was sealed up in another realm, left to writhe and squirm in his own greed and darkness. The other now sat on Hyrule's greatest throne as queen.

Link smiled at this train of thought. The bond he and Zelda shared was now transcending even the bounds of Time itself. She had always been and would always be kind and compassionate to the hero, but there was one thing both denied even existed.

Their love for the other.

The smile that had once graced the hero's face vanished as sadness overcame the joy. Link looked to the flower in his hands. Gently and with all the care he possessed, he placed the fallen beauty upon the ground. Link knew in his heart that nothing of beauty could ever touch him again. He was too tainted by all the blood he had spilt and all the killing that was on his hands. He had fought for so long that he felt as if his very soul, his very essence, had become corrupted by all the blood that he had shed. All this was done in the name of bringing Hyrule to peace. Link looked to his hands, remembering every battle, every cut that he had inflicted in the name of justice. Even though the goal he had fought for was now a reality, he still felt his being had become twisted and tainted by the bloody one-man war he had waged on Ganondorf. That is why he refused to admit his feelings, because he did not want to twist such a beautiful woman.

With fluid ease, Link stood up. He looked longingly over his shoulder at the Temple of Time. It was the very hub of his life, but it could not keep him in Hyrule any longer. His heart filled with sadness as he descended the steps of the Temple. His pace kept a steady, but somber pace as he walked away from the temple. Soon he was surrounded by the sights and sounds of Castle Town. People passed him and went about their business, ignoring the fact that in their midst was a great and legendary warrior who had saved their very way of life. Link, however, was happy for the populace of Hyrule. They were allowed to forget the terrible events and live normal, happy lives. On the other had, he and the others were allowed to keep their memories of that time, each dealing with it in their own way.

Link continued through the crowd, ignoring the sounds of average life. No one like him should be allowed to partake of these simple pleasures. Time seemed to slow as the town moved around him. This would be the last time that he was ever near people that he had given so much for, but could not remember what he had done for them. His heavy hearted footsteps continued to take him closer and closer to his own self imposed exile.

"Good evening, kid," the gate guard hailed him as he approached the castle drawbridge. Link looked up from his musings, having barely heard the greeting. Link knew that this had to be done. With a pain in his heart, he walked over to the guard and handed him a simple envelope. Link looked deep into the guards eyes," Please deliver this to Queen Zelda. She should know what is in the envelope."

The guard gave the youth a very skeptical look. Link did not care to notice it," Please deliver it."

The guard took the envelope and placed it in a pocket very slowly," Alright kid."

"Thank you." Link hinted at a faint smile, but it never really came to his face. His last letter to anyone here in safe hands, he began his last walk out of Castle Town. The drawbridge seemed to stretch on for miles, but was only a few feet long. When dirt made its presence known beneath his feet, he glanced back at the guard," And tell her that I'm sorry."

The guard began to answer, but was interrupted by the shrill cry of the metal as the drawbridge began it slow ascent to close off the city. With the sun already beginning to set in the western sky, Link gingerly retrieved the ocarina he carried with him everywhere. Its brown kiln-fired surface rough underneath his calloused hands brought back so many memories. Some he would now sooner place in the back of his mind, to be locked away never to be remembered. Bringing the instrument to his lips, he began to play a song that was taught to him to call his horse to him. Soon the wild horse known as Epona answered her masters' call and came to him. He absently rubbed her head and neck then mounted his horse. One last longing glance towards the castle with a look of great sadness, he made a silent goodbye to the woman he loved. Then steeling his nerves, he quickly brought Epona to an out right run. The open field rushed past him as he sped off to the forest.

It took the better part of the night to reach the forest, but it was soon all about him, the trees closing in to make running Epona task for the fool hearty. Trees whizzed by at unbearable speeds, but never did he once slow his mount. Often Link had thought that this was his home, but now he no longer belonged. As war produces soldiers, peace makes them obsolete and unwanted. Of this Link knew to be the truth. He did not belong among the Kokiri. His very presence was a sacrilege to their very way of life. No, he could not stay with any one, not even the Gerudo thieves. He was a soldier, born to fight and destined to kill. He would never belong in Hyrule as long as peace reigned supreme, and for that peace to remain he would have to leave. Links heart had been hardened by countless fights, but he was never once prepared to deal with not having an opponent to fight him. Link let his mind drift to thoughts of Zelda, his one and only love. He knew that his departure would devastate her, but there was no choice for him. Link shook his head slightly, acknowledging the fact that any form of love was beyond him. This pain drove deep into his chest, burrowing its way into his heart. No, leaving was the only way for him to accomplish true, lasting peace in Hyrule.

The forest soon began to thin, and for the first time in hours he brought Epona to a more manageable pace. The trees soon faded around him, leaving him in the open air of the border land between Hyrule and the adjacent kingdom. He beheld the new countryside, bathed in the light of a full moon. Slowly and gracefully, he dismounted his horse, and with practiced ease, removed her harness and saddle. The horse looked at its master with quizzical eyes. Link came up to Eponas' neck, and stroked it lovingly," Epona, my dear companion. I'm sorry to have put you through so much, but now you can be free."

The horse looked at Link with saddened eyes, but knew that this was what its master wanted for her. Slowly, Link guided the animal to head back into Hyrule. With one last look at her master, the mighty horse sadly walked back into the forest. Link watched his companion as she walked deeper and deeper until she vanished from sight. He let a small tear roll down his face as he turned away from his motherland. He hefted a small bag over his shoulders and picked up a nearby stick sturdy enough to walk with. Link took one final look at Hyrule," Goodbye, Hyrule. May peace live in you eternally."

With a solemn step forward, Link crossed the boundary of Hyrule, never to come back.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Zelda sat alone in the royal garden, musing over the triforce flowers. The grass felt soft beneath her and the cool breeze kept the heat at bay. It was the perfect day to be outdoors. However, it was not perfect. There was something, or rather someone, missing to make it absolutely perfect. The now Queen of Hyrule slowly looked to her hand where the triforce of wisdom resided. Thoughts of another time drifted into her mind. Thoughts of the awful war that had ripped Hyrule apart and had forced her into hiding came unhindered. Darkness had followed her everywhere in that time, taking everything that she held dear to her as a casualty of war. During it, her innocence had been a casualty in that war. No longer was she an innocent and playful child, but now she was a hardened heart that had seen death day after day and somehow escaped unscathed. There were times she wished that Ganondorf had killed her when he found her, but she knew that Fate was much crueler than it seemed. She was allowed to live through that hell only to come out as the most revered queen Hyrule had ever had. Then her thoughts turned to Link.

A small smile manifested on her lips. He had been the reason she had fled and hid for so many years. She had waited for him to come back to help free her land from the evil kings iron rule. However, she had never expected what she saw at the Temple of Time that day. She thought that he would appear ready for full blown war, and in that respect he did. It was another thing though that Zelda had not been prepared for to make her want to live. When she had seen him that day, she had utterly fallen for the young hero. When their fight was over, she sent him home to his own time, but had not expected she would travel back as well. When she and Link met again for the first time after the long war, she instantly knew that he remembered everything by the way he looked at her. She knew that he had hid his feelings for her somewhere deep in him to prevent it from getting in the way of his task. Since then she had seen him day after day, getting to know the hero as a childhood friend, but when the time came when they could express their feelings, they both hid the truth.

She gently put an errant hair back in its place, all the while thinking of their new childhood and relationship. She wanted so much more than was there, but she knew that it truly could not be. The High Council would never allow their union, for Link to them was a common place orphan. The law stated she had to marry a man of noble birth, but she felt that she should be able to choose the man she would marry. The council kept pushing the subject much more now that her father had passed away, but she refused to hear the subject. She did not want any other man other than Link. It was Link that had saved her, had helped her free this kingdom from evil. However, all the people directly involved were the only ones to remember this, and therefore she could not bring that subject up.

She let a long sigh escape her, as she looked up to see the sun preparing its descent into the western sky. By this time Link had always come to visit her and relieve the tension she had accumulated from the day's activities, but recently he had not shown. It had been a few days since the last time she had seen him. Thinking back to that day, she grimaced. That day had been a harsh acceptance of the truth to both of them. They had been here in this very garden talking of all the past things done, when a question was posed. Link looked at her and asked what she thought on who she would marry. Zelda had wanted so badly to let her heart make its deepest desire know to the hero, but she never got the chance. One of the councilmen had caught her talking to the "commoner" and had overheard the question. He came storming up to the pair and grabbed Link by the collar of his tunic, telling him that he was nothing more than a mangy mongrel in the eyes of the royal family and that no union of that could ever occur. She had tried to stop this, but the councilman had Link hauled off by the guards. She still remembered Links face, one of disbelief and regret. That night she had cried herself to sleep. She looked at the last spot he had stood before that incident," Link, where have you been?"

The sky slowly began to dim, and the queen now decided that staying outdoors was out of the question. With fluid ease she stood and made her way inside. This late in the evening most of the servants had already completed their tasks and were either preparing for bed or carousing with the others. This left the halls empty and made the castle seemingly deserted. The soft glow or torches burned as they were ready for the nightfall, but it did not help that they cast eerie shadows across the walls. Zelda often felt out of place here amongst the dancing shadows and frequently felt alone. Of all the things that she did not want anymore of was to be alone. It terrified her more than Ganondorf ever could have. It was the only thing that could terrify her more than losing Link. Absently, she began to hum the royal family's song. Many a dark nights Impa had sung the song to her to ease her mind so she could rest. Now she had to face her fears and nightmares on her own.

Time seemed to pass by slowly, but she eventually found herself at her bedroom door. The two guards that flanked it stood at attention and saluted. Acknowledging their salute she nodded back and they returned to attention. Her door was of a finely crafted wood, carved with intricate designs of a legendary struggle from Hyrule's past. It depicted the mighty struggle of the Hero of Time and the Princess of Destiny fighting against the Evil King. She sighed, realizing that her trials and tribulations were merely legend to the rest of her country. Resigned to her lot in life, she walked into her room. It was large compared to the other rooms in the castle, occupying a space of nearly the size of a one room house that the average Hylian had. It was decorated with symbols of the royal family and of the elaborate decorum of a lady's chamber, but Zelda paid no attention to the detail that was made on her behalf. The one thing that had her attention was her balcony.

Her balcony kept watch over Hyrule and shared its views with the Queen. She gracefully stepped out onto the stone surface and beheld her kingdom. The sun had finally set and the moon was beginning to make its journey across the sky. The town of Kakariko in the distance was slumbering peacefully, with sparse lights still gleaming from the houses. Castle Town reflected this, though there were quite a few more lights on in the town that was well protected from the outside by the stone wall and drawbridge. The cool night air blew gently across her, disturbing her hair and dress with its invisible fingers. Truly there was someone that she would ever be able to share this view with.

A sharp knock at the door and one of the guards voices pulled her out of her mind long enough to listen in to what was going on beyond the door. The guard knocked once again," Your Majesty, one of the gate guards is insisting that you see him. He says he has a letter for you."

Zelda came in from the balcony and adjusted herself to look regal," Please show him in, Captain."

The door opened and the captain stepped inside followed by a much younger Hylian. His appearance was that of what one could expect of the average soldier, standard helmet, chain mail shirt, and the standard uniform of the Hylian Military. He came in and bowed as low as he could to show his most sincere gratitude. Zelda acknowledged the bow with a simple nod, and the soldier rose," Your Majesty, I was asked by a young man to bring this letter to you. He said that you should know what was written inside of the envelope."

Zelda looked puzzled," What did this young man look like?"

The soldier scratched his chin thoughtfully," He wore a green tunic and hat, and he had a worn and used shield on his back. Other than that I'd say he had deep blue eyes and blonde hair."

Zelda felt her heart skip a beat. That was Link's description right down to the battered shield. But why had he sent her a letter and not come in person? She dismissed the thought as she gingerly opened the envelope. Inside was a plain piece of parchment, carefully folded so as to fit the envelope easily. Retrieving it with utmost care, she opened the letter and began to read.

_Dear Zelda,_

_I'm sorry that I have not come to the castle in the past several days. I have had a lot on my mind. Thinking about what has happened between us and that awful time has brought some things to the forefront as of lately. These thoughts have focused mainly around you and me. To tell the truth Zelda, I can't stop thinking about you. Everyday I'm apart from you I feel a hole deep in my soul that nothing I do can fill. Please tell me that you feel the same emptiness. If you do, than what I say next should come as no surprise when I tell you that I love you, but do not feel happy. Zelda, as much as I never want to be without you, I feel I have no choice but to leave Hyrule. The thing that you must understand Zelda is that I'm a warrior. I am fated to fight and kill and shed blood to preserve a peace that is here. But now there is nothing left to fight against that will threaten Hyrule's peace. Peace has a way of making soldiers in to murderers for the things they have done in order to protect their families and homes. I bear the burden of having spilled so much blood with no one beside me. Fighting that war alone for people I didn't even know gave me a will to keep going. Also the thought that I could be with you again kept me alive and warm those cold nights. I faced death time and time, and braved every obstacle and horror just to be with you. When I finally had you within arms reach after the battle with Ganondorf, I thought everything would be perfect for me. Fate, however, determined that it was not to be and had you send me back in time. When I returned, I knew that no one would know who I was or what I'd done. Then I went to see you and realized that you remembered everything that had happened. I was overjoyed. But events as of lately have shown me that a warrior like me has no place, even with a beautiful woman such as you. Laws are laws, and I have fought hard to see that order was restored to our land. No, your land. I no longer belong in Hyrule. I feel like a horse that has long since passed its prime and is put out to pasture. My hands are too stained to ever hold you. I'm sorry Zelda, but do not weep for me. Your kingdom needs you. I could only cause more chaos to come to Hyrule. Goodbye, Queen Zelda. May your reign be one filled with peace and prosperity._

_Sincerely Link._

Zelda felt tears well up in her eyes. Link had felt like this ever since the end of the war with Ganondorf, but not once had she ever noticed his feelings. Her heart had taken this blow full on and now she could feel the dread and pain of being forever alone fill her mind. Tears fell from her eyes unabated as she turned to the soldier," Did you see where he was headed?'

The soldier shook his head regretfully," No, all I saw was him look over his shoulder and say that he was sorry. I'm sorry, Majesty."

Zelda felt words try to form in her mouth, but nothing came out but sobs. She walked to the nearest chair, crushed and defeated before she had ever begun to fight. Her face soon found refuge in the protection of her hands as she cried freely into them, her brilliant white gloves becoming soaked with tears. Never in her life had she ever felt this sad, not even when her father had passed away. She now had no one left to comfort her. No one but her own shadow was there for her. She forgot about the guards, about the sages, about anything that she knew was still here for her. All she ever wanted was to have Link by her side, to love her and cherish her like she would him. Now that was all but a memory. She looked up at the Captain with tears streaming down her face and eyes red from crying," Captain, please summon Impa."

The captain acknowledged swiftly and turned and ran out of the room. This left Zelda with the gate guard. She knew that he was only the bearer of the news, but she could do nothing now. She took one look at him and then turned to her head back into her hands to release all the pent up sadness. The guard stood there, watching his queen. Never before had he seen her, this powerful and strong ruler, look so small and so full of sadness. This young man must mean more than life itself to her. He felt an emotion he would have never expected bubble into his heart: Courage. He bowed down reverently to his queen," Your Majesty, with your permission, I would like to search for this young man!"

Zelda looked up to the young soldier. He looked no more than seventeen years of age. The exact same age as Link was when he fought and defeated Ganondorf. Here was another young man willing to lay down his life to aid his queen. She had felt a sense of pride from the fact that a man she hardly knew was willing to bring back someone he never even knew. In another time, he knew Link as they had seen each other frequently when he was entering and exiting Kakariko. Now there was no way for her to restore his memory of that time, but she knew that that would make it no different. A person grows up based on their life and the hardships they are given. Link had had a terrible life, and thus was who he was today. This youth was no different. She gave the soldier a look of deep gratitude," Young solder, what is your name?"

The soldier raised his head and looked at his queen with fire burning in his eyes," My name is Aldrich, your majesty. Aldrich Graves."

Zelda looked at Aldrich, thanking him deeply with her eyes. The fire she had seen in him was not gone, but tempered into resolve. Even if she had told him not to get involved, he would have set out on his own to find the hero that had gone astray. She gently brushed a tear aside," Aldrich, I thank you. Please stay for the night and I will see to it that you are properly outfitted for the search."

"Zelda, are you alright?" The concerned cry of Impa pierced the hallway as she ran into the room. She came quickly to the queens' side and pulled her into a deep embrace. She held the queen there with tears running down her face," What has happened? All I heard was that you called for me and were in a state of distress. I came as quickly as I could."

Zelda returned the embrace and sobbed a little more," Link left. He left Hyrule."

Impa calmed her queen down before backing out of the embrace. Finally noticing the soldier that was still on one knee in front of the queen, Impa looked at the youth. She saw the fire that burned in him as well, but did not say anything to the youth. He had obviously delivered the message and was in a state of determination to help bring the man that had captured his queens' heart back to her. Impa spoke softly," Young man, you do realize that it will not be easy to bring him back."

The youth looked directly into Impa's eyes," I know, Miss Impa, but I do not care how hard it is. I will bring him back."

Impa knew that Aldrich's resolve was hardened by the look in his eyes and there would be no stopping him," Very well, with the queens' permission I will help as much as I can up to the border. Right now, however, go wait in the council chambers. I will meet you there shortly."

Aldrich nodded and raised himself to his feet. Turning abruptly he walked out of the room to await Impa where she had instructed. Impa motioned for the guard to close the door and when it was shut, turned back to her queen," Zelda, why did he leave?"

" I don't know," The blonde said, remaining where she had been with tears rolling down her cheeks. She gently wiped another stray tear away before continuing," His letter only told me that he left to avoid causing Hyrule more trouble."

"What letter?" Impa questioned. The distraught queen pointed sorrowfully to the letter that had fallen from her hands. Impa grasped it and read through it, and soon she had understood why Zelda was in such distress. It had not taken her long to realize that the two were in love, but they never once were allowed to express it. Hylian law forbade their union, but still that was no reason not to express their feelings. She reached over and gently brought the sobbing Zelda into a warm embrace," Oh, Zelda. I'm so sorry."

Zelda spoke through sobs,"…I… I should…have told…him."

Impa stroked her blonde hair gently, shushing her like she would a child who had fallen down. In the eyes of the law there was nothing she could do, but there had to be a way for the two of them to marry. If there was, she would find it. She gently stood and guided the queen to her bed. Carefully she helped the young queen prepare for bed and then laid her to rest on the soft mattress. Reaching out, Impa stroked Zelda's face, wiping away the tears. Then turning to leave, she snuffed out the candles in the room and headed towards the door. Opening the door, she stopped halfway," Don't worry, Zelda. I'll find a way for you and Link."

Closing the door, she looked at the guards," Keep watch over her. If anything sounds suspicious in that room, one of you checks the room and the other call for me. I'll be in the council chamber."

The guards saluted her and resumed their watch over their queen. Impa began to hurry to the council chambers. Surely by now the youth had gotten there and was awaiting her to arrive. She took a deep breath, using an old Sheikah technique to calm her nerves. This day's events were beginning to take their toll on her, and she knew that she must remain in control. In the days or possibly weeks to come, Zelda would need her close by. That meant she had to remain strong and confident, helping ease Zelda's worries. However, she knew the chances were remote that they would even find Link if he did not want to be found. He knew how to hide, and more importantly how to fight.

Impa shuddered inwardly. If they ever found him and somehow he was provoked into an attack, they would not last long against the hero. He was too well trained and prepared for anyone short of his shadow to fight against him. No, if he attacked not even a small army could stop him. Impa pushed the thoughts of Link attacking anyone from Hyrule aside, dismissing it as absurd. Rounding another corner, she found herself at the entrance of the council chamber. The large oaken doors stood closed, looming over any that approached. She looked at the doors and with solid resignation, forced them open. Inside, she found the young man just as she had when she had entered the Queen's room. He stood knelt down in front of the throne praying to the goddesses fervently. Quietly she approached the young man. His prayer finished he stood and turned to face Impa, not at all shocked to see her there," Miss Impa, tell me where to begin."

Impa looked at the youth. The fire had not left his eyes and he was ready to go fight to the death for his queen. Impa crossed her arms," You are sure you want to do this? There is no telling how far Link has gotten from Hyrule. It's possible that he could have headed through the desert, or forest."

Aldrich looked at Impa, the same determined look etched onto his face," I don't care where he went or how far he is. I'll find him, if it is the last thing I do."

"Very well," Impa said, resigned to the fact that nothing would stop the child. She walked over to him and laid a hand on his shoulder," You accept this fate. But you do not have to accept it alone. He won't get far, but we must act quickly. At least one day will be all it will take to prepare and get a bearing on Link's direction."

"Thank you, Miss Impa," Aldrich said, bowing respectfully to the old Sheikah. He returned to his full stature and turned to exit the chambers. Impa called after him," Young man, what is your name?"

"Aldrich, Miss Impa," he responded without hesitation. Walking up to Aldrich, Impa produced four scrolls from a hidden pouch and handed them to Aldrich. Looking down at the scrolls, he gave a puzzled look.

Impa spoke with determination," Take these scrolls to Darunia of the Gorons, Ruto of the Zora, Saria of the Kokiri, and Nabooru of the Gerudo. Tell them to come to the castle immediately."

Aldrich bowed again and tucked the scrolls away in a belt pouch. He turned and hurried down the hallway to the stables to bear the scrolls to the people mentioned. Impa watched the retreating figure of Aldrich with intense worry and hope. She allowed a small sigh to escape from her lungs," Let us hope that we are not too late."


End file.
